


Inner Circle GroupChat That No One Asked For At All But Here We Are

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Texting, Uhm, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so this happened
Kudos: 6





	Inner Circle GroupChat That No One Asked For At All But Here We Are

_**Sera has added Dorian, Blackwall and 10 others to the chat.** _

_**Sera has named the chat "rat squad uwu"** _

Sera : hi uglies

Solas : hi uglies

Dorian : did you just get possessed or some shit solas

Solas : ive been spending too much time with sera

IronBull : you certainly have egghead

Solas : shut

Vivienne : hello darlings

Blackwall : guys its 2am go to SLEEP

Vivienne : no

Cole : im ugly?

Dorian : omg no cole we say it but ur not actually ugly my precious child

Cullen : dorians mother instincts just kicked in

Solas : "a mothers adrenaline is kicking in"

Varric : why is solas so cultured all of a sudden???

Cassandra : ^^^ yeah why

Solas : and i quote "ive been spending too much time with sera"

Josephine : thats ur answer ladies and gentlemen

Leliana : PLS LIKE BLACKWALL SAID SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP IM TIREDDDDDDDDDD

Cullen : THEN TURN UR PHONE OFF

Leliana : NO

Cullen : THEN STOP COMPLAINING BITCH

Trevelyan : tea?

Dorian : hey honey xoxo and yes looks like theres tea

Trevelyan : omg hi honey xoxo

Sera : y'all make me s i c k

Vivienne : y'all make me huhfrhguyfffffygf

IronBull : mmm d i s g u s t a n g

Varric : why does somebody not know how to flush a toilet after theyve had a shet?

Solas : wasnt me...

Cassandra : wELL IT WAS FUCKING ONE O YUS

Josephine : D I S G U S T A N G

Solas : what has happened to us

Solas : why are we like this

Sera : _why are we here? just to suffer?_

Solas : sera istg-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this c: Sorry this chapter is so short


End file.
